Smart Enough to Talk
by Raptor - X1
Summary: Dr Alan Grant left Sorna with a basic understanding of the native language, now he's been hired by the US Government to dicifer the language; but he better hurry before a 15 yr old kid beats him too it or becomes lunch meat in the process. 5 edited, 7 up
1. Ch 1 : Points of View

Authors Note: **I will be answering reviews in the review section so check back tomorrow or next day, if you asked a question.******

Disclaimer: JurassicPark is property of Michael Chriton and Universal Studios, no copyright infringement is intended. So no suing, even if you go bankrupt, which is not likely. Any original characters are my property and are not to be used without giving me credit.

_Italics = Thoughts               **Bold Italics = Subtitles      **_**=** = POV separator or scene change 

**Chapter 1: Points of View**

_Raptor - X_

_Isla__ Sorna - Summer 2003_

As I sped through the forest one day, I came across an odd little creature with a coat of red and blue. 

_This odd animal was surely young and not more than an adolescent, almost ready to leave his parents care. This animal would make easy prey for a pack of raptors. _

But he intrigued me; this little animal had a very large brain compared to most animals I've seen. I had settled in to my hiding spot just as he finished sharpening a stick.

As I got a closer look at him I saw 2 canine teeth in the front of his mouth. _Teeth like mine! but why only two of them? _I barely mouthed silently. _How can this animal be a hunter, other than his teeth there's nothing that could make him a hunter or a scavenger, I should follow him more closely and get some help. What's he doing I don't understand the symbols he's writing in that thing._

_=====================================================_

Diary Entree 7/29/2003

I've been stuck on this Island for a day now since the accident on the cruise boat, my family probably thinks I'm dead no matter what I told them before the sacrifice I made, at least my sister is safe, man do those memories sweep over me...

It was a stormy sea that fateful morning when the ship ran aground on a sandbar during the storm we were tipping over and the captain gave the order to abandon ship.

I rushed to my muster station with my sister but we were too late the boat was tipping and the lifeboat was lowering, our parents were in the boat yelling jump, my sister froze. I saw her and knew. I threw her into the lifeboat and just as I was about to jump the ship tipped and I had to grab the railing, as the ship tipped over, I yelled "I'm not going to die out here! I promise!"

...I closed my book and started to sigh as a tear came to my eye and I thought _It's__ enough to make any other 15 year old cry for his mom. I'll come home I promise!_

_It's a good thing I found this gun when I washed up on shore, damn I'm hungry, wait a minute I can hunt for my own food, mean how hard could it be!_

_I got an Idea that bird like lizard I saw back there I think it could be edible, I'll corner one. oops, better take my spear don't want to waste bullets if I don't have too._

_There it is. _(I run after the dinosaur) I corner it in the brush; it jabs at me with its beak like snout and I shoot it _great I wasted a bullet._

_I heard of this thing but its supposed to be extinct, how can a gallimimus be alive, hey kid be lucky your not eating fossilized KFC, well, maybe you are, It's just missing the fossilized part, well a least I got something to eat._

_=====================================================_

_This animal, he, he's a predator, Is he an animal worthy to hunt or is he something more, something like me, something never before seen on this earth, an Intelligent being._

_end__ ch1_

_please__ review_


	2. Ch 2 : The Job

Disclaimer: Jurassic Park is property of Michael Chriton and Universal Studios, no copyright infringement is intended and this fan fiction was not for profit. So no suing.

__

Italics = Thoughts**Bold Italics = Subtitles=** = POV separator or scene change

****

Chapter 2: The Job

__

Raptor - X

Montana Dig Site - Summer 2003

Alan Grant gets up from

"Billy, your back, how was rehab?"

Billy Snorted "rehab? I thought that was your revenge for arranging the trip with the Kirby's and taking the raptor eggs."

Grant Frowned

Grant started "Billy I'm sorry for what I"

Billy interrupted "Alan, I know you didn't mean it, you were just mad that I made a stupid move, that apparently could have got us all killed"

Just as grant was about to reply a man in a business suit, with a suitcase, walked up the road from his car.

"Dr. Grant!" The man said from a distance

Grant turned to Billy "Not another one, Billy! I thought you learned you lesson."

Billy gave him a glare "don't look at me, I had nothing to do with this, I'm done running from dinosaurs!"

The Man walked up to Alan and Billy

"Dr. Grant, I represent an important party in your research, that is very interested in hiring you for your research in their communication techniques, and of course we'd be willing to pay a large sum."

Grant was shrewd "Sorry, but the last time someone asked us to risk our lives for money, the check bounced."

The Man opened his suitcase full of money and said " That's why we're willing to pay cash"

Grant replied "we just got over the last trip, I'm afraid we can't, besides that much cash has got to be trouble."

The man said "well I'm sorry to hear that; but I'm sure there are plenty other teams who would like to use this site, It'd be a shame for your to lose your permit"

Billy interrupted "Just who thinks they're important enough to be able to get our permit revoked if we don't cooperate."

The Government worker said "The United States Government"

Alan and Billy looked at each other and knew they had no choice but to cooperate.

Alan spoke first "alright we'll do it"

Billy interrupted "but we expect to be well paid, and well protected"

The man said "Good we'll discuss the details in the limo, the chopper waits"

=====================================================================

"Now that we're in the limo I was ordered to debrief you but I think I should let you get comfortable and answer your questions first" said the worker "answering your statements earlier, the government is going to make a generous donation of 2 million to you and your research, also you asked about how you will be protected well as we speak a base of operations is being set on the western coast of Isla Sorna protected by an electrified fence, you will also be protected by a squad of delta force our nations most elite response force, delta force operatives are the most highly trained operatives in the army, they could probably kill a predator the size of a lion with little more than a knife.

Billy spoke up "What type of team will we have?"

"Along with you two and one other, a team of linguists and mathematicians will join you"

Grant said "One other?"

the man said "yes, we needed a third person with experience."

Alan thought _who could it be? Ellie, Harding, Malcom, _

He continued "although I can't tell you who it is, but I recommend you keep your distance, I had to sit through an hour long speech about chaos!."

Alan realized _Oh god, its Ian, great I've got to spend who knows how long in the worst place in the world, with the chaos man, great!"_

Alan spoke up "we already know who it is."

Billy Grinned

Alan thought _couldn't you have gotten Ellie, I'd even taken Sarah Harding or even Nick Van Owen; but no you've got to get Ian Malcom_

[RING] the man grabbed his phone and said "I've got to take this!"

"Uh huh"

"Yes"

"Yes sir I'll tell them"

"good bye sir"

[CLICK] he hangs up

the man says "good news, Sarah Harding and Ellie Sattler will be joining you."

Billy said "how come you didn't tell us this before?"

the man said "we didn't want to get your hopes up into thinking this will be a family reunion."

Alan thought _maybe it won't be so bad after all._

end ch2

please review


	3. Ch 3 : Valley of the Shadow of Death

Disclaimer: Jurassic Park is property of Michael Chriton and Universal Studios, no copyright infringement is intended and this fan fiction was not for profit. So no suing.

**__**

Italics = Thoughts Bold Italics = Subtitles= = POV separator or scene change -- = diary/ scene separator

Note: long chapter, different scenes, and pov's (point of view)

****

Chapter 3:Valley of the Shadow of Death

__

Raptor - X

Isla Sorna - Summer 2003

****

From the diary of Marty Holmes

Dairy Entree 7/20/2003

I've been on this Island 4 days now and it's been hell, I've nearly been eaten twice by what apparently are raptors_._

I heard that Ingen had created a park of dinosaurs, but it was destroyed during one big dinosaur freak out by the carnivores while the park fences were offline. I heard it was during an attempt by some guy named Nedry to smuggle dino DNA off the park. Then about 3-5 years ago there was the incident in San Diego with a loose T-Rex from Isla Sorna, since their are no fences here I'm probably on Sorna.

Getting Back to the raptors, I've used up most of my ammunition and the most I've managed to do is injure one, It's a good thing I read Dr. Grant's book on their hunting technique's; but I got a strange feeling that if they'd of wanted me dead I'd already be dead. It's almost as if I'm being tested, I just hope that whatever grade I get it's the one that doesn't get me eaten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marty was walking down the shrub near the beach hoping to spot a boat of some kind, he didn't dare go out toward the beach should the raptor pack try to ambush him again. He thinks, _Running from dinosaurs is not as easy as it looks in the movies. _He picks up an odd organ-like object, _what's this? _he blows air through it to clean it up and it makes an odd bird like sound, he puts it to his mouth and gently blows, the object lets out a mournful song.

While he was swept up in the song, the raptors had heard the song and had snuck up on him.

=====================================================================

I've have studied this animal and he has passed every test, he is intelligent and he has found the voice, but he does not know how to use it, unlike the first who did not master it.

The matriarch, who was closest to Marty, ordered "He has found the voice, it is time_"._

Marty turned around, the leader pounced, a shot was fired and the world went black to marty amid a stifled scream and the sound of raptor chirps.

=====================================================================

USS Venture (Research Vessel) - Southeast Pacific - Summer 2003

****

Lab 1

"You dropped it on the Island!" Billy yelled "think Alan! it took a long time to make that, at least 2 hours and months of work and planning, well the equipment is setup already and with the schematics another one would be ready in four, I will make another one but If you drop it again your on your own!"

Then Ellie and Ian walked in, Ian says "well this is a touching reunion, hey uh, who's the new kid?" then ellie spoke "whats going on?"

Sarah Harding, who was in the room working on fixing one of the instruments with two of the research assistants, said "Billy is upset because Grant lost his little toy, they've been at it for an hour and a long one at that!"

Just then a voice came over the Communication System "Research team 1 report to the bridge deck, we've arrived at Isla Sorna"

=====================================================================

****

Bridge Deck

The Captain greeted them "Doctors, I thought you would like to see the Island and review our mission plan before we arrived, as you see this our mission plan take the time to study it while we find a safe harbor in the Island, now If you'll please turn your attention to the window, there it is."

Ian said "well were back"

Ellie said "site B"

Grant said "here we go again"

The boat pulled into the channel in the river delta.

The adventure begins...

__

End ch3

Please review

what will the team encounter will they reach their goal and what happened to mark did he live, check back later to find out in chapter 4, the pack


	4. Ch 4 : The Packs Deed

Disclaimer: JurassicPark is property of Michael Chriton and Universal Studios, no copyright infringement is intended and this fan fiction was not for profit. So no suing.

**_Italics = Thoughts      Bold Italics = Subtitles              _=**** = POV separator or scene change             -- = diary/ scene separator**

Note: long chapter, different scenes, and pov's (point of view)

**Chapter 4: The Pack's Deed**

_Raptor - X_

_Isla__ Sorna - Summer 2003_

"_Black, darkness, I can't see, I feel nothing, I think nothing. Wait I can't die, I won't die!"_

My eyes open , I breath the air

_damn__, does It feel good to be alive, wait the raptors, the ships horn, was it all just a dream?_

_where__ am I? I don't recognize this part of the forest, I better get back to the coast before I really am ambushed._

I get up and start to walk and then they came out of the bushes a whole bunch of them, compy's, I turned and started to run and just as looked to the front, there she was, the raptor that nearly tore my throat out before I passed out.

I swore I saw her smiling when I moaned in horror at finding her in front of me and as she looked at me more raptors came out and attacked the compy's; but what can I say the furthest thing from my mind were the compy's, I was wondering whether she would kill me on the spot or torture me first.

I turned to run and realized I was surrounded, thinking feebly _'It isn't and wasn't a dream, Oh God, I'm gonna to die, someone, help me! Please! Help Me!'_

I saw the look on her face and I knew immediately what she wanted me to do 'get down on the ground or your my next meal'

Needless to say I was probably her next meal anyway; but I might as well not suffer more than I have to.

It barks at me and point's to the that weird flute I found, I give the flute too it and...

'Smack'

"Oww!"

[Darkness]

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(I wake up)

_This Is getting really old, were am I, it looks like some lab, oww my head, my stomach I've got teeth marks on me, I open my eyes all the way and realize that there's glass between me and the rest of the lab, my god, I'm in a test tube chamber!_

"Help! someone get me out of here! help! Help!! HELP!!!"

_My feet are wet, what the? It's filling up with a yellow liquid!_

_[Pounds repeatedly on glass]_

_"Help!!!__ someone! Help me!! I've been trapped in here! Please!! Oh god It's up to my head!!! Help!!!!"_

Then I remembered, there's no one on this Island and nobody will ever come to save me.

_[gasp]_

_[Pounding]_

_[Pounding]_

_[silence]_

_==========================================================_

**_Lab 1 - Isla Sorna Camp_**

"Doctor Grant? Doctor are you in need of some coffee?" asked Rick the research assistant.

"No, It's just. It's nothing I just haven't been sleeping well." said grant

"I know this place gives me the creeps." said Rick

"Try nearly dying on these Islands, twice!" said grant

"Have you seen Billy lately?" asked grant

"Not since this morning when he gave you the raptor voice box, why?" said Rick

grant frowned and said"That's bad, Help me find him, last time he was on this Island he stole some raptor eggs, this time who knows what trouble he could get himself into?"

=====================================================================

**_ Jungle - Near _****_Camp_********_Sorna_****__**

Billy Brennan and Carlos Vega was wandering down the jungle collecting samples of the vegetation for research.

Billy walks down thinking _Man this jungle is hot in the summertime, oo compy droppings, the perfect sample! man this stuff will tell me exactly what's going on in the food chain!_

Billy called 'Carlos, come here! I want you to get some samples of this."

Carlos was baffled "what is it?"

Billy replied "Compy droppings, you see, the compy is a common scavenger here on this Island, their droppings will tell us their diet, how healthy the food sources are and what type of foods are available, in short we'll know exactly how well this ecosystem is doing, and if the dinosaurs are thriving."

Carlos was pleased "So let me guess, we analyze this and once that's done we'll have saved two days of work."

Billy smiled "exactly!"

grant called out with a smirk "Billy what trouble are you getting us into now?"

Billy showed him the sample

Grant smiled "oo compy droppings this will save us a lot of work!"

billy asked "any progress on that stupid mathematic translator, that doesn't seem to work even with human language."

Grant said "nope, technology and me never really clicked, what were gonna have to do to be able to crack this language is scary, I don't even want to say it."

Billy said "say it!"

grant frowned "let me put it softly, were gonna need a raptor, and were gonna need a cage."

Billy said "I'm liking this less and less."

grant said "you're not the only one."

=====================================================================

**_Old Ingen Complex - Dino Research Lab_**

Marty was not enjoying himself one bit "Hmmm" _Hey I can breathe in this stuff, its creepy, god this is getting old, shouldn't I be dead by now, this old, nearly die be knocked out and left in suspense only to find your alive cliche is getting very, very old, very, very fast! _

_So how did I get here? what, is it the old mad scientist controls the theme - park monsters and captures unsuspecting people to use as test subjects for his genetic experiments ploy, god I watch too many sci-fi movies! It's __eight p.m.__ its after dark already, hmm how could I not have noticed?_

_Oh my god, there's something behind me, I can see it's eye's reflection, wait, ahh its my eye get me out of here!!!_

[Pounding]

[crack]

_the__ glass it's almost broken, just hit it some more!_

[pounding]

[glass breaks]

"cough, cough, god I'm out of there and I'm happy! Wait a mirror, I need a mirror!"

[grabs piece of broken security cam mirror]

_my eyes, my teeth, canines longer and sharper, eyes yellowish and catlike, well be happy your not growing scales, my god when I find out who did this I'm going to give him a slow death!!_

I can hear whispers in the distance.

"These trinkets are very useful, but all we could do was use what was available and use the pictures of the species to guide us in the tubes use, if we could only learn more we..."

In trying to listen I knock over a coffee cup on the desk.

"he's gotten out, he is not ready, everyone surround the complex, his kind are smart, very smart, take him alive, but he is not to be underestimated!"

"You two, come with me."

_well at least I'm important enough to them so they don't kill me; but who are they and what are they, I can't let them take me down, I've got to warn someone, and I wouldn't stick around to find out anyway._

_End ch4_

_Please review_


	5. Ch 5 : Cloak and Dagger

Disclaimer: Jurassic Park TM is property of Michael Chriton and Universal Studios, no copyright infringement is intended and this fan fiction was not for profit. So no suing.

**_Italics Thoughts Bold Italics Subtitles _**** POV separator or scene change -- diary/ scene separator**

**Note: really, really cool conspiracy in this chapter**

**Chapter 5: Cloak and Dagger**

_Raptor - X_

_Isla Sorna - Summer 2003_

10:00 P.M.

"Miss Harding? there's a package for you, It arrived on the supply ship this afternoon."

Harding said "Thank you"

Ellie was curious "what you got, there?"

Sarah said "I was able to get Hammond to disclose the papers on how they made the raptors and a data disk containing a DNA readout, he owed me for a favor I did him a while back."

Ellie asked "what favor was that?"

Sarah grinned "getting Ian come to this Island a couple of years ago"

Ellie lit up like a Christmas tree "the famous incident in San Diego, you'll have to tell me about it some time."

Sarah smirked "you can count on it, well lets see what's in here."

**_Conference Tent - _****_Camp_********_Sorna_******

2:00 A.M.

Ian strode up to the tent with Grant and Billy

Ian annoyed "Why do the girls insist on calling a staff meeting at two in the morning, I mean, isn't a fourteen-hour day enough?"

Billy made the mistake of contradicting Ian "I'm sure the girls have a good reason for getting us out of bed."

Ian said "Your new to our little Dino survival group, am I right? Try to remember. Because of the magical mathematics of chaos theory, I'm never wrong, and It sometimes scares me, now whether or not Its urgent, they didn't have to wake everybody up at two in the morning."

Grant Sighed and saw one of the soldiers walking past "You noticed ever since the incident with the T-REX last week the military men have been stiffs, Its like they think their in a war zone."

Ian (who is never wrong, at least this time) says "well technically this place is as dangerous as one."

Billy greeted "Hi sarg!"

The sergeant smiled and waved

They enter the tent

Ellie greets them "good morning gentlemen, I see we're up early."

Ian smirks

Sarah continued Ellie's sentence "as you know the papers from Ingen arrived last night, we'll we spent all night researching and we've found something very disturbing."

Ellie finished "as you know Ingen made the raptors one to two feet taller so they would be more fearsome, at first they tried to enhance and tweak the natural growth hormone of the raptors; but they would die hours after birth, so they looked around and finally found a compatible hormone that met their needs, the human growth hormone, however the raptors that developed were dying of cancer, so! they added one final touch to their DNA, a developmental hormone which would control cell development and reduce the chance of cancer ten fold, unfortunately this also increased their intelligence, which was evident due to the behavior the game warden at Jurassic Park TM described."

Grant was shocked "So are you saying the reason the raptors are so smart is because their brains are wired similar to that of a humans?"

Sarah corrected "well in a manner of speaking, yes, the DNA they added, mutated the raptor brain to be closer to that of a humans."

Billy was curious "so are you saying the raptors on this Island are just as smart as we are?"

Ellie answered "well based on the X-Rays and data; I'd have to say, yes."

Ian was so shocked he cracked "I knew it, I knew it! These things would be end of man, that's chaos, who would have predicted the perfect formula for making man's demise would be man's demise, hmm, hahahahahahaha! This is funny; does anybody find this funny? Well due to this stunning revelation, I'm going to go do some calculation on this blank blackboard over here, let see? Hmm..." He continues rambling quietly and writing formula's while the conversation goes on.

Ellie continued "so we have good news and bad news, the good news is we can decipher their language..."

Sarah picked up there "and the bad news is, these things are a serious danger to mankind, should they get off this island, our survival as a race could be forfeit."

Billy spoke up "what does that mean in English?"

Ellie answered "it means, If raptors could get off this island and spread to the three major landmasses that make up the populated continents, it could mean the end of all mankind, the extinction of the human race."

Grant frowned "now you sound like Ian"

Sarah corrected "well that's the extreme worse case scenario, but if these animals get off this island there will be deaths, we definitely won't be on the top of the food chain in any of the places they would inhabit."

Billy asked "so?"

Grant answered his unfinished question "this is bad, we need answers!"

Sarah "well lets find out, just how useful the military is. saddle up were going to the Igen research compound, with luck, they'll have the answers we need at their Hatchery."

**_Forest_****_ Near the Ingen Compound_**

****

3:00 A.M.

_Come on Marty! you can do it! You just have to slip by two more of them, what the are they anyway hunting machines, If it weren't for all their chatter giving me info on they're positions and If they'd heard me, I'd of been caught already, well these new eyes work wonders in the dark, It's like daytime!_

**Raptor 1: **"Have you done any good hunting lately?"

_Great, they're in my way!_

**Raptor 2: **"nah the place is pretty dry around here, there is a point of interest near the beach that some of the big guys have been checking out, last week there were rumors around about a female rex that charged something near the river and came out of it in really bad shape, turns out she was full of holes, once our guard duty is over, I'm gonna check it out. Want to come?"

**Raptor 1: **"Well there's a good chance we could get killed; but if I turned down your offer it'd be dishonorable and cowardly, so, I'm in."

**Raptor 2: **"well look on the bright side, if you die, everybody would say your were the bravest raptor they ever knew."

raptor version of a chuckle

_They're raptors, what the hell is going on here, how could it be possible, damn this has got to be some twisted nightmare?_

_Darn rocks, my knees are hurting; of course the rocks!_

_Ill__ catch their attention by throwing the rock at a tree?_

I throw the rock, it hits a tree on the other side of the hill, they leave to check it out.

_now's__ my chance, suckers!_

I start to run towards freedom.

Then, I run strait into a raptor.

_Oh god I'm hearing its voice, why can I hear them? argh!!, get out of my head!_

**Raptor :** "well hello little fellow, why do I seem to keep running into you?"

**Marty: **_ugh, man I can't get rid of these voices! I'm going insane or I'm close to death; unless, it must be what they did to me! well whatever it was, they probably didn't finish it, otherwise I'd be green and scaly. you know maybe it works both ways I could try who knows I could trick him then get away. _"do me a favor stop talking for a sec, I'm so confused, I feel like I'm going bezerk."

**Raptor: **"whoa, you can talk! I guess eating you is out of the question"

**Marty: **"I was about to say the same thing, sort of."

"well I guess your going to knock me out and get those two bozos that your with to take me back to that darn lab!"

**Raptor: **"oh no, I'm not with those two, their part of the river pack, I have a feeling your in a lot of trouble, well the pack elders did say your kind were nothing but trouble; curiosity got the better of me, me and two of my buddies have been scouting you out; you were very interesting to watch, after studying you they wanted to hunt you; but I found you first, so It was my choice, I thought we should leave you alone; but I just never turns out that way, huh?."

**Marty: **"um, yes, right" _Breathe Marty, Breathe _"Listen, do you know any hiding places that the river pack doesn't know about.

**Raptor: **"Well there's the cave me and my buddies hang out there, if I hide and any of my buddies come by and I'm not there If they hear you or ugh, smell you, tell them Fang hid you, that will be your best guarantee of not getting eaten. Follow me"

Marty and the raptor head to the cave

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Cave Entrance_**

4:00 A.M.

**Marty: **"thanks, um, you know I usually don't smell this bad, Its just I've been running for hours and I haven't had a bath in days, not since I ran out of soap two days ago."

**Raptor Fang: **"what's a bath?'

Marty laughs

**Marty: **_Fang, your ignorance is refreshing _"a bath is bathing"

**Raptor Fang: **"I'm not following you, you lost me at the part about bathing."

**Marty: **_this is going to be harder than I thought _"when you wash yourself, with a certain plant oil, to get rid of dirt and that keep away that ugly smell your catching a whiff of."

**Raptor Fang: **_odd little quirk their species has, hmm maybe I'll try it, things do get boring now and then. _"oh okay, if you need water there's a stream at the back of the cave or you can try the waterfall over there, listen I better head back before my buddies get suspicious."

Fang Leaves

**Marty: **"the stream is a spring so, I can't pollute my only source of drinking water, I'll use the waterfall and the lake" _Note to self: thank mom for the Rainforest survival guide, oh and turn to chapter 7 : Natural Soap._

Marty heads to the waterfall

**_Ingen Compound - Genetics Lab 1_**

6:00 A.M.

glass cracks under boots

Ian Malcom, Alan Grant, and Rick Johnson, the research assistant, and "Homer" the squad leader walk into the lab

Alan orders "Ian check out the computer system, Homer cover us, and Rick look around but don't touch anything let us know if you find anything of interest, I'll examine the embryo's and bag them for Ellie

snaps on gloves

Alan talks "well, here goes!"

reaches toward the tank

Rick calls out "Dr grant, you better come look at this!"

pulls back hands, takes off gloves

Alan asks " what is it?"

Ian fills him in "It's a genetic resequencing chamber, something has recently broken out of it?"

Alan asks "How do you know?"

Ian hands Alan a broken piece of glass with blood in the tip and shows him a bag of broken glass saturated with blood

**_USS Venture - Research Lab_**

9:00 A.M.

Sarah Harding was getting restless, these things weren't adding up and in ten minutes she had a staff meeting.

Why was the blood human? Why was it recent? What was Ingen doing?

**And why are the cells mutating?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Staff Meeting**

9:10 A.M.

Ian was finishing presenting his research

Billy asked "so what you're saying Ingen kept the fact that they used human DNA secret to all but Peter Ludlow and the Genetic Technicians at site B, and Hammond had no Idea about the human DNA"

Ian answered "Precisely!"

the room becomes quiet for a minute

Alan picked Sarah to finish up the meeting "Sarah, what did you find from our samples?"

Sarah Began "Well based on the DNA analysis, I'd say the blood closest is that of a human male between the ages of 14-17, there's not much else I can tell you, except that the DNA is mixed with an Reptilian Genome."

Ian asked "whoa wait a minute, What genome?"

Ellie answered "Well we found that the cells were in the process of mutating, since the genome was reptilian we Checked Ingen's Reptile list and looked at the DNA schematics, what we found was disturbing."

Sarah continued "The normal cells were infused by T cells containing raptor DNA, the result is the DNA in the normal cells are becoming unstable, at any time whoever was in there could just..."

Rick asked "what?"

Ellie spoke up because Sarah was at a loss "We don't really know; the lab personnel are observing the samples progress in the lab; but only time will tell what could happen."

Alan "just what could happen?"

Sarah answered "well, based on our current data one of three things could happen... one he could break down at the cellular level... two his DNA could become fully raptor... and three his cell structure could become completely unstable resulting in a constant state of mutation."

Ian freaked out "SEE! That's Chaos! How could you be 100 sure what would happen? It's one of the times SCI-FI can Become SCI-FACT..."

Billy was skeptical "are you sure two or three can happen? I mean come on! What about cancer?

Sarah answered "well due to the fact this was done in a controlled environment cancer is very unlikely, in fact almost Impossible."

Ellie spoke up "The fact is because he broke out and basically put a monkey wrench in the works, means almost anything could happen."

Sarah said "we've got good news and bad news, the good news is we might be able to stop the process. the bad news there's a 60 chance it's too late to save him."

Then the squad leader "homer" at the end of the table spoke up "Well, with the man power we have we wouldn't be able man a search party not to mention most likely if we go searching around, we're going to loose people."

Billy asked "then what do you propose we do, homer?"

'Homer' the squad leader answers "well, there are two things we can do, not search, or take infrared scans for human body heat, unfortunately if he is no longer human, as you claim, we might not find his location.

Grant said "well, we can't just do nothing, I vote for infrared."

Homer said "If he's alive and human, we'll find him"

Sattler spoke up "well then, if he's still alive, you better find him quickly otherwise he'll be too far gone to save."

**_Cave_**

10:00 A.M.

I feel a rush of instinct and pain my muscles bulge and I can't control it, my hands and feet turn into clawed killing utensils, in the rush of my nerves I feel so strong, and I howl an inhuman screech!

Marty wakes up

"ugh, my head" _what the hell did they do to me! this is hell, It's getting hot in here!_

Marty rubs his head and opens his eyes

loud almost inhuman scream

_End ch5_

_what__ happened to Marty? find out in the chapter 6 : freaky stuff_

_Please review_


	6. Ch 6 : Freaky Stuff

Disclaimer: Jurassic Park TM is property of Michael Chriton and Universal Studios, no copyright infringement is intended and this fan fiction was not for profit. If you haven't figured that out yet, go to your nearest doctor and get a CAT Scan.

**_Italics Thoughts Bold Italics Subtitles _****POV separator or scene change -- diary/ scene separator**

**Note: really, really cool conspiracy in this chapter**

**Chapter 6: Freaky Stuff**

_Raptor - X_

_Isla Sorna - Summer 2003_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:00 A.M.

**_Edge of Camp_**

"Hey, Ian!" said Billy

":Hi Billy!" said Ian

"Ian, I need one more person to help me in the lab with the DNA chamber experiment, you interested?"

"No thanks Billy, I'm going to find that kid." Said Ian

"Somehow, I don't think you just want to find him out of the goodness of your heart, It's chaos isn't it?" Said Billy

"yes if I find that kid whatever's happening to him could prove all my theories." Said Ian

"Ian, I'm not a chaotician; but I think, the key to chaos is, anything can happen!"

"That's It! Why didn't I see it before? Anything can happen, Any 'thing' can happen, 'any' thing can happen! I've got to find that kid!" said Ian

"and what reasons do you have now?" said Billy

"well, we can't just leave him out there!" said Ian

"and the other reason?" said billy

"It's not like you can blame a scientist for being curious! Right? Come on Billy, you'll keep quiet about this, right?" Said Ian

"only if you do three things, take Rick with you, and keep an open channel on this two way radio, and take a rifle with you, deal?" said billy

"deal!" said Ian

"good, I'll make sure Rick keeps quiet about this."

**__**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Cave – _****_10:00 A.M._**

"Ahhh! What the? Its gone?" said Marty

_the__ raptor, it just vanished into thin air, this is great I'm hallucinating now!_

Feels his forhead

_and__ I've got a fever_

footstep

raptor walks into the cave

"fang, man am I glad to see… wait your not fang!" said Marty

"I'm claw, hey wait a minute, your kind aren't welcome on this island, your really lucky I'm not hungry, and just how do you know my brother?" said Claw

"Whoa, wait a minute just because the guys at Ingen were a bunch of idiots, doesn't mean you should blame me for what they did." Said Marty

"so, your from a different pack than they are?" asked claw

"in a manner of speaking, yes, I am from a different pack, they were just trying to make money" said Marty

"wha…" started claw

"don't ask, lets just say it gives you power, dominance" said Marty

"ooh, that I do understand, why would they hunt u…" said claw

"aahh, damn It's happening again." Said Marty, accidentally interrupting the question

"whats happening?" asked claw

"the cramps, they're getting worse, do me a favor, get fang tell him to get another one of those plants I showed him, on the way to the cave those will help kill the pain, he'll know what I'm talking about." Gasped Marty

Marty collapses on the cave floor

claw exits

Marty utters "what the hell is happening to me?"

**__**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Raptor Hunting Grounds – 10:_****_05 A.M._****__**

"Fang" yelled claw

"hey claw whats up, you going for breakfast?" said fang

"apparently, you already found some." Said claw

"what? Wait a minute you didn't…" said fang

"of course not, besides I don't have to, he looks like he's dying anyway, some weird pain." Said claw

"okay listen, ill get those ferns he said stop pain, you go check on him! Oh and claw, this is our secret" said fang

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Cave - _****_10:10 A.M._****__**

"Marty? Marty, you in here? Said Claw, with roots in his mouth

(Screech)

"What the?" said claw

"Help" whispered marty

"Marty, where are you?"

"Here" hissed Marty

"Marty! What the!?"

(Claw screeches a fearful call)

**__**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Jungle - _****_10:20 AM_******

"Ian wait for me" said Rick

"come on Rick, can't you at least try to keep up?" said Ian

"Sorry, but the rifle and the supplies are slowing me down." Said Rick

"here give me the food and the camera pack" said Ian

_Radio:_ " Ian, Ian can you read me?" said Billy

"Yes, Billy" said Ian

_Radio:_ "The Experiment with the DNA Chamber, its finished, and there were some interesting results, the DNA Mutated, it was unbelievable. This kid is in big trouble, if we don't find him soon the transformation will become permanent." said Billy

"How long?" said Ian

_Radio:_ "48 to 72 hours" said Billy

"This is bad" said Ian

"Rick, were going to have to pick up the pace!" said Ian

"Ugh, this sucks." said Rick

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Ingen Compound - _****_10:20 AM_******

_I've failed the boss is gonna kill me! I let the kid get away and I wasn't able to get him back. _Scar thought.

_Being second in command was tough and he said I was up to the challenge of being second, what a fool he was, what a fool I was. _Scar thought

"He's gonna kill me!" Uttered Scar

"Oh don't be so glum, I expected his escape from the beginning, remember he's much smarter that you, he has gone to school been educated and he's learned the ropes, you on the other hand don't know many of the tricks human kind employs. They may be weak; but they are smart" said the first

_You would know, first! _Thought scar, with contempt

_"We should have killed it, when we had the chance, before he forced us to submit to him, this former human no different from the Ingen, all he wants is revenge."_

"I will take my leave now master" said scar

"Of course" said the first

**__**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Ingen Compound - _****_10:25 AM_******

**_The trap is set and I like the spider await the fly_**

**_-_**** The First Raptor__**

Scar Exits

Third Enters

"Third, I want you to deliver something to the human camp for me, do not be seen and make sure that the object looks like it's been overlooked." said First

"Can you do that?" said the first

"Yes" said third

"Good, now go." Said the first

_End ch6_

_Please review_

NEXT Chapter: Ch 7 : The Ingen Conspiracy

**_Sorry guys not been writing for a while, getting my new computer and school has been hectic, so, you know, that's how it goes. _**

**_Anyway now that school has started I'll be updating less often, thanks to all my patient readers. At least those I have left after so long._**

**_Next Chapter Soon (Expect 3-4 weeks)_**


	7. Ch 7 : The Ingen Conspiracy

Disclaimer: JurassicPark is Universal's and Chriton's now forget this stupid unnecessary

**_Italics Thoughts Bold Italics Subtitles _****POV separator or scene change -- diary/ scene separator**

**Note: really, really cool conspiracy in this chapter**

**Chapter 7: The Ingen Conspiracy**

_Raptor - X_

_Isla Sorna - Summer 2003_

10:40 A.M.

**_Edge of Camp_**

Third walks into the camp careful not to be seen or heard.

_Now where should I put this thing? _Thought Third

_Maybe this place has a, what did first call them? Oh yeah, a Lab. _Thought Third

Third finds a box with Ingen Documents

_Hmm, U-n um? Gu- en? No wait first said that the word sounds like Ingen. _

_Damn, human language it's hard as hell to pronounce. Hmm, yeah In-Gen, Ingen._

_Yep this must be the box, better put it inside; but not on top. _Thought Third

Third puts the envelope stuffs the unknown envelope in with the box's contents and sneaks out of camp without being noticed

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

10:50 AM

**_Laboratory_**

Sarah Harding and Dr. Satler were in the lab with Billy and Alan Grant.

"Sarah some of these documents are sensitive, how did you get Hammond to disclose all of It." said Ellie

"Well the Government already knew about most of these documents and when they found out of some of these were sensitive they were gonna expose Ludlow's dirty deeds, however his death and this situation with the raptors came up and they figured they could use the research, however Hammond wasn't ready to release most of it till I called in the favor." said Sarah

"Oh? Interesting, is their anything else in that box?" said Ellie

"Um yeah, I think." Said Sarah

Ruffles through box

Opens an unusually large and bloated envelope

"What's this? Site B Evacuation Report?, Casualty List?!, Genetic Research Logs?!!, Someone's Diary!!!, Why's this here?" said Sarah

Billy comes in

"What's all the fuss?" said Billy

"Come here and see this Billy!" said Ellie

Billy becomes shocked

"Do you know what these are?!!" said Billy in a shocked state

"So what do we do now?" said Sarah

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Ellie

"No" said Sarah

"We research, contact Hammond, and call another meeting" said Billy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

10:51 AM

**_Laboratory_**

After being completely engrossed in his analysis, Alan Grant heard the word "meeting" and his eyes and ears twitched.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

11:02 AM

**_Jungle_**

"Hey Ian, how are we gonna find this kid? We've been on this trail for 20 minutes; you don't even know where you're going!" Said Rick

Loud screech

"Crap, I stepped on a compy." Said Rick

"What?" Said Ian

"That was a compy? We better watch ourselves, stay close and don't wander off." Said Ian

"But it's just a compy." Said Rick

"No buts, some nasty things happen to people that mess with them, if you know what I mean." Said Ian

"Oh, OH!!! Crap!" said Rick

Homer runs up to them

"There you are, I knew you two ran off!" said Homer "Just what stunt are you trying to pull!"

"Well um." said Rick

"Were looking for the kid." Said Ian

"So are we" said Homer

"We?" questioned Rick and Ian

Finch and Higgins walk out of the brush

"damn, cap' your quick." said Higgins, who was out of breath

"Yes, me, Higgins, and Sergeant Finch" said Homer

"Hey Cap, I think somethin's followin' us." Said Higgins with British accent

"Your too paranoid, Higgins" exclaimed Finch

Birds suddenly fly out of the trees

"I don't know Finch, Higgins might be on to something." Said Homer "We should keep moving, we don't want to run into whatever is following us unprepared"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

10:54 AM

**_Edge of Camp_**

"Where are you three headed?" said Billy

"We've discovered some interesting heat signatures, two of which look human, were gonna go check them out and see if we can find the kid" said Finch

"Billy where are Doctor Malcolm and Rick?" said Homer

"Um, they're already searching." Said Billy

"Don't worry Billy, We'll find them on the way to check out those heat signatures" said homer

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

12:20 PM

**_Conference Tent – _****_Camp_****_Sorna_**

"Yes Mr. Hammond, Thank you, and you had no idea what happened to those documents, what about the journal? Uh huh, Thanks anyway John. Bye." Said Ellie

"So?" asked Sarah

"He wasn't aware we had those documents, he wasn't even aware of the journal!" said Ellie

"Either he made a mistake or something is fishy" said Ellie

"Well that's it; everything we found is researched, cataloged, and arranged into presentation form. Can we call a meeting now?" said Billy

"Yes Billy, spread the word, we have a meeting in ten minutes." Said Sarah

"I'll go let Alan and the lab guys know" said Billy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

12:30 PM

**_Conference Tent – _****_Camp_****_Sorna_**

"You all know Ingen was generous enough to provide us with some documents; however we found some other unknown, seemingly unrelated documents, a lab journal, and some field notes." Said Ellie

"Here is the compiled information in the documents we discovered" said Sarah

Passes out stapled packets

Ingen Raptor Profile

Genetic Summary

Overall Genetic Structure:

74 Velociraptor

8 Reptilian

6 Amphibian

12 Human

Altered Systems include:

Reproductive System – Amphibian Markers: 127, 364, 121

Muscular, Digestive, and Respiratory System – Reptilian Markers: 208, 203, 396, 179

Growth Hormones – Human Markers: 116, 297, 231, 171

Reptilian Markers: 391, 97

Lymphatic Systems – Human Markers: 181, 342, 261

Reptilian Markers: 331, 246

Nervous System – Human Markers: 102, 251, 321, 422

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Here are the relevant Journal Entry sections" said Billy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Excerpts Field Journal of Dr. John Manton

9/12/92

…Today was a very successful day for our research teams, I was able to resolve the problems we have had with our Raptors Genetic Development

Unfortunately the DNA I discovered that solved the problem was Human. I tried to convince him otherwise but Dr. Carter forced me to submit the findings to Ludlow under Hammond's nose.

That He would take care of the legal implications. I don't trust him and I hope Ludlow realizes the Moral Implications of this situation.

5/12/93

I can't believe it, how were they able to hide it from me? They have cloned the raptors on Isla Nublar in order to fool me into thinking that they made the right choice.

Some of the raptors are already fully grown and are huge and according to my source in Nublar, extremely intelligent…

…I fear for the lives of my colleagues and the lives of any future tourists on Nublar.

5/2793

…My conscience is bugging me on a constant basis I've got to alert Hammond, According my source on Nublar, Ludlow has held this right under Hammonds nose.

I've tried contacting Hammond; but have been stopped at every turn, Ludlow has been busy…

6/11/93

…Today I did something very stupid. I confronted Carter with my concerns and pretty much chewed him out, my conscience has driven me insane.

They know I know, I just don't know how they will react. My source has stopped communicating with me, I think Nedry is going to do something rash; but I don't doubt money is involved

I had to pay him off to hack Ingen documents out of the computer system. The guy has no morals or values except for what he can do to get cash in his wallet.

6/17/93

…Tropical Storm Clarissa is striking Nublar and its only 12 hours before it hits our facilities we're going to secure the facilities and prepare for a possible hurricane.

We've lost contact with the Main Park and I hope everyone's okay down there. I'm beginning to notice subtle changes in Dr. Carter he looks at me funny and is always getting shifty eyed, I had better watch my back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Whoa" said Alan "This is horrible, what the hell was going on in Ingen"

"I don't know; but this sounds like foul play, check out the Site B casualty list." said Sarah

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**SITE B EVACUATION REPORT: **

CASUALTY LIST

Research Assistant – Jim Anderson

Lab Manager – John Manton

Game Warden – Ricardo Rodriguez

Office Secretary – Julia Henderson

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ingen did some nasty things under Ludlow" said Ellie

"And Hammond had no Idea" said Billy

"Hammond knows what we found and has contacted General Ashcroft and asked for a favor." Said Sarah

"To look into this situation and bringing justice to Manton's Family." Said Billy

"What does this have to do with us?" said Alan

"Well Dr. Carter is being investigated as we speak; but they need us to gather any evidence of events which transpired here, they plan to drop an Investigator in with us later this afternoon."

"What about the research into raptor vocalization?" said Alan

"They said that you, Sarah, and I would work on the Raptor project. Ian and Ellie are going to assist the Investigation. Homer is going to be in charge of finding that kid."

"Alan its time for your report" said Sarah

"Um, I thought we were not…" said Alan

"You don't ha… never mind, just tell us how far you are." Said Sarah

"Well, based on the raptor we captured that was snooping around the outskirts of the base the other day, we've been able to understand some basic phrases and calls. I'd say we know about 15 distinct calls and phrases." Stated Alan

"Billy when you see Ian get Mr. I'm too good to show up for a meeting up to speed." Said Ellie

"Yeah, sure I,ll tell him as soon as he gets back to…" Billy stopped himself

"Billy, your hiding something! Remember the last time you hid something on dinosaur infested Island." Said Alan

"Um" said Billy

"Billy? Billy don't play stupid, what are you hiding? Where did Ian go?" said Alan

"He went to look for the kid with Rick."

"But don't worry, Homer was going to look for the kid too and went after them when he found they left already."

"Billy!" said Alan

"Alan calm down, we'll see if we can reach them on the radio." Said Ellie

Alan gives a cold stare to Billy

"This is Sorna camp to any Search Party, please respond." Sara Spoke into the radio "Ian, Homer do you read?" "Rick? Can anybody read me? Please respond"

static

squeals

silence

"What was that?" said Ellie

"I don't know." Said Sarah

"Maybe their out of range." Said Billy meekly

"Lets get a search team together we have to find them before any predators do." said Alan

_End ch7_

_Please review_

NEXT Chapter: Ch 8: Nothing Human

**_Sorry guys not been writing for a while, fixing my PC and school is still hectic, so, you know, that's how it goes. ._**

**_Next Chapter Soon (Expect 5 weeks) "my dads moving my computer somewhere else so my already slow updates will be slower for the next month or two, till I get it back"_**


End file.
